LustCraft: Yaoi Edition
by K.R. Wilson
Summary: An alternative spinoff of TheBananaSlug's hit smut series, the world of Azeroth makes more love, and not war, as brothers lay down arms to take up being laid in each other's arms in dirty male-on-male sex of all kinds. Written with permission of TheBananaSlug, taken under his supurb advisement, and not intended for children.


**Author's Corner: Welcome, welcome all, to the infamous LustCraft franchise, Yaoi Edition! This selacious collection of kinky vignettes was inspired and written with permission by the great TheBananaSlug, who penned the original LustCraft series. **

**A word of warning: The following pieces are full of Male/Male sex, all ranging from dub-con ass-virgins to horny little mansluts. Every pairing under the Azerothian sun will be featured and I am accepting requests for any pairings I may miss. Please mind that this is also Un-beta'd. (I'd love to have a beta-reader, mind, but they are rather difficult to find one compatable for me.) **

**Regardless, prepare for the amazing, the horrifying, the most scandalous and hardcore sex to grace the Yaoi World of Warcraft scene. **

**This particular scene is written for my own troll druid, Zal'zun, and a delicious Blood Elf hunter, Astyr. Troll recieves! :3**

* * *

"If I'm Lion, I'm Cryin'"

By: K.R. Wilson

As the sun blazed bright in an azurite sky above the wild and fecund jungles of Stranglethorn Vale, a blue-green tiger-like cat hid within the dense foliage near a rushing stream, his lean body pressed flat to the ground as every muscle in his feline form flexed in anticipation for the thrill of the hunt. His heart thudding in his chest, slit-pupils dilated tighter as he waited, watching his prey's every movements… waiting for the perfect moment to strike…

The young gazelle had been hesitant at first; but after long moments of watching her surroundings, she finally decided to emerge from the brush on the other side of the stream and near the water's edge. The skittish creature cautiously approached the shore of the rushing stream, her cleft hooves sinking into the fresh mud as she dipped her head to the cool surface and drank deep.

Taking in and holding a deep breath, the stalking cat experimentally flexed his razor-sharp claws. Shifting his slender yet powerful shoulders, he steeled his entire being as he sensed the perfect moment to strike fast approaching…

At last, with a mighty roar that put even Deathwing's great cry to shame, the cat leapt from his prowl, large claws unsheathed and outstretched, ready for the kill... However, his tremendous roar was quickly replaced by startled mewing as his giant paws instead found the icy water rather than the warm and tender flesh of his quarry…

After a few moments of frantic splashing and desperate sputtering, the cat finally found shore. Once he caught his breath, golden eyes frantically searched across the brook until he caught sight of the gazelle's fleeing form as it slipped away into the brush.

"Damn it, he got away…" the cat cursed, shaking his body to rid himself of water clinging to his striped fur. With an irritated growl, the cat's body vanished into a magical green haze that manifested into a young troll, sitting cross-legged and butt-naked; his handsome, tusked face contorted in deep contemplation.

Hunting, much less attacking, while in cat from was going to take some getting used to…

The cat's name was Zal'zun; and in truth, he was a novice druid of the Darkspear trolls. Ever since he was a young boy growing up in the sands of Durotar, Zal'zun dreamt of becoming a true master of the wilds, a fierce beast-shifter that could rival any predator of his people's ancestral home in the jungles.

Now, as a vivacious nineteen-year-old, Zal'zun fled the ramparts of war that many of his kin chose to man and boarded the next zeppelin to Grom'gol Base Camp in the Eastern Kingdoms. The she-goblin lieutenant scarcely had time to announce the ship's arrival as it docked before the cat leapt off the still-moving airship, onto the planks of the landing, and into the thick jungles…

_I betta go chase somet'ing away from water for a while… At least until I get dis prowling t'ing down, _he thought to himself as he resumed the cat form again. Just as he had turned about, ready to speed off into the brush, the cat nearly leapt out of his hide when an arrow found itself in the ground in front of him, between his large paws…

After feeling his heart sink back down into his chest, the cat's gaze followed the shaft of the offensive arrow, the quill guiding Zal'zun's sight to a large tree. The troll felt his fur stand on end, baring his jagged teeth to the invisible foe…

"I'm no troll for games!" the cat's voice growled into the darkness. "Show ya'self!"

…No answer.

Zal'zun roared threateningly. "I know somebody's up dhere… Dat arrow didn't fire itself! Either ya come down from dat tree, nice an' slow, or I'm comin' up… And, ya don' want to know what will happen if I have ta find ya myself…"

"Alright, alright…" a voice chuckled from the darkness. The hushed rustling of leaves and the sharp snapping of twigs against bark alerted to the cat that his attacker was emerging from the foliage. With a sigh, the hunter- a blood elf youth, his long blond hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, to be exact- hopped down to the roots, his fel-green eyes glowing intensely beneath the shade of the mighty tree.

"Who da hell you be?" Zal'zun demanded, crouching low and readying himself to pounce, if need be. "Ya betta not try anyt'ing…"

"Calm yourself, pretty kitty," the elf grinned, chuckling a bit as he watched the cat's fur tuft at being called a 'pretty kitty' like some Alliance snob's pet. "I'm Astyr Sunshaft, a hunter of Silvermoon City. I was simply looking for a new pet, when I confused you for a jungle cat… My apologies…"

"Hmph!" Zal'zun snorted. Like many of his kind, the troll held a deep resentment towards anyone of the elven race- be they night elves, or high elves, or blood elves- whom they have had many violent wars with since the dawn of time…While this blood elf did him no harm (intentionally), Zal'zun's prejudice recalled any manners and courtesy reserved for strangers.

"If it is any comfort, pretty kitty," the elf (Astyr, evidently) went on, "…You are a rather handsome-looking cat. I was so hoping to make you my pet…"

Zal'zun roared angrily at the mention of becoming the hunter's pet. Such an insult! With a vicious snarl lingering in his throat, he growled in anger as he turned his back to the blood elf, "…I'm gonna let ya go… just dis once… But, shoot at me again, mistake or no…" He turned his large feline head to glare over his shoulder and watched as the blood elf shuddered at his coming threat. "I'll be usin' ya arrowheads to be pickin' what's left of ya outta my teeth…"

Just as Zal'zun was about to vanish into the ticket, he stopped dead in his tracks… Rather than the sound of a fleeing hunter's feet filling his ears or at least the sound of his bones rattling in fear, he heard… laughing. The hunter was laughing at him!

"Grr!" Zal'zun turned about, the mysterious haze enveloping his feline form once more until a naked, staff-bearing troll stood its place. "What da hell do ya find so amusin', long-ears?!"

Once the hunter regained his breath and wiped an amused tear from the corner of his fel-green eye, he caught his breath and regained his composure. "Well… I was going to walk away, knowing that you are actually a humanoid… But thinking further on this, I've decided I'm going to make you my pet anyways."

"WHAT?!"

"I mean, I'd be a fool to walk away from such a pet."

_Ya a fool for t'inkin' I'd go along wit' dis half-baked idea…_ the troll thought to himself as he kept his sun-lit hues trained on the blood elf.

"You druids can transform into cats, bears, elks, a sea cow…"

"A sea lion!" the troll corrected, irate at the thought of being compared to such a dopey tub of lard.

"…Exactly!" Astyr snapped his fingers, grinning, as if he had stumbled upon something brilliant. "Also, you have higher intelligence to back it all up! It's like I have a genius four-pets-in-one companion!"

The troll's eyes narrowed. He had had enough of this blood elf bastard! "If ya t'ink I'm goin' ta go along wit' such a stupid ruse, ya dumba den I t'ought!"

"Of course, no self-respecting beast is willing to become a pet initially," the elf chuckled, sounding like he was more talking to himself than to the troll, before he brought one of his gloved hands to his face and bit at the leather on his index finger's tip, sensually slipping the glove from his hand. "However, it's a hunter's job to… train these unruly beasts... No?"

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YA!" Zal'zun roared as he charged at the blood elf, swinging his staff. However, his only victim was open air as Astyr leapt over the raging druid, gracefully dodging the troll's attack and landing behind him. Astyr wasted no time in wrapping his arm about the troll's open shoulder and slinging his arm behind his neck, effectively subduing the druid by pushing him forward, face-first, into the ground.

Struggle as the troll may, Zal'zun couldn't break Astyr's hold… There was little he could do, but grunt and writhe in mounting anger. "Grr… Lemme go, mon! Or, so help me, I'll-!"

But, any threat the druid was about to utter was overridden by the blood elf's wicked laughter as he bound Zal'zun's hands over his head with some leather bandings. "My, feisty, aren't you? Heh, heh… I like that. They always make the most spirited pets…"

"Ya son of a…" He almost yelped when he felt Astyr's fingers comb through the aqua-green locks of his scalp, before they trailed down to undo his braid. His heart fluttered at the other male's touch and this sent him into a panic. "Wha' do ya t'ink ya up to?!"

"Shh… Now, now…" Astyr gingerly chided, inwardly marveling at the aquamarine cascade that fell over the troll's lean back. He smirked as he leaned down to bury his nose in the surprisingly soft locks. Who would have thought that such savagery could produce such finery? "That's no way to speak to your new master…" he grinned.

"…C-Crazy blood elf…" the troll panted angrily, feeling his blood boil as his tusks began to sharpen and his face began to elongate into a bear's snout. "…I warned ya not to mess wit' me!"

However, the transformation was suddenly halted as the blood elf muttered some incantation. _No...!_ Zal'zun's body trembled in fear as he reverted back to his humanoid form. _How can dis be…? Arcane should hold no sway ova da natural world and its magics!_

"Neat trick, isn't it?" the blood elf grinned against the other's pointed ear, his breath puffing hotly against the sensitive cartilage. "I learned it from Outland… Rules of nature don't exactly apply to them, understand?"

Try as the troll might, he simply couldn't fight the leathers and Fel-magic that bound him. What's more, he could feel the weight of the blood elf straddling him and his clothed erection poking him in his lower back. His face contorted in what appeared to be a wince of pain, as if submitting to this elf was literally killing him…

"…dowh'yawan'wit'meh…" the troll murmured in defeat, planting his flushed face into the ground.

"What?" the blood elf sat up from the troll's back and scooted upwards to leaned his pointed ear to the troll's face in the dirt. "I didn't quite hear you from beyond the moss."

Zal'zun growled irritably, knowing that this snide bastard wouldn't give up until he received the answer he wanted. "I said, do what'cha want wit' me," he reiterated but added with a defiant snarl. "But, even if my body submits ta ya, my spirit will neva break."

Astyr threw his head back in haughty laughter, before he fetched a handful of Zal'zun's hair, pulling the troll's head back with a sharp tug. He leaned down to run his tongue along the length of the troll's face before stopping at his ear, whispering sultrily, "We'll see about that… Won't we, pet?"

He pecked a kiss to Zal'zun's cheek, which elicited a growl from the druid… However, that growl was quickly replaced by a gasp as he felt the weight of the elf lift off of him, only for said elf to dig the toe of his boot under the troll, forcing him to his knees with his rear in the air.

Without warning, Astyr knelt beside the druid and observed the small dark pucker between the shapely ass cheeks before he gripped each one in both his hands and spread them, exposing his asshole to the cool jungle air. Just as Zal'zun couldn't think his situation couldn't get worse, what with his rear out in the open for all of damn Stranglethorn to see, he heard the blood elf chuckle as a surprisingly-calloused hand delivered a firm slap to a round ass cheek, before massaging the reddening flesh in a groping palm. He heard the elf whisper, "You'll enjoy this…" before something wet began to prod and dance about his exposed hole, eliciting a reluctant moan from the bound troll.

Zal'zun strained to crane his neck back a bit, so that he could look over his shoulder to the blood elf eating out his ass. Although he mentally pleaded with himself not to, his cock became almost instantly hardened at the sight of the hunter's face buried between his cheeks, fel-green eyes closed as he hummed into his work… and damn it all, was he good at what he did! Zal'zun closed his eyes and threw his head backwards in a long groan of pleasure as Astyr's skilled tongue rimmed about his entrance, before sticking it into the twitching pucker, dipping into a couple of small thrusts.

"Ah—AH!" Zal'zun cried out as his cock became unbearably hard, because of that spirits-be-damned elf tongue-fucking his asshole. "Ah… Astah!"

The elf pulled away from the troll's ass, earning an irritated snarl from the feral troll, chuckling at the way the druid said his name. "…I love your accent, my pet," he cooed, before he brought his index finger to his supple lips, sucking on the digit and lathering it up with his tongue. He grinned at the sound Zal'zun made when he rimmed the troll's wet hole with the slickened digit before pushing it in.

"A…AHHHHHH!" The druid's eyes snapped open at the alien feel of being entered. It felt strange to feel the elf's finger wiggle to play with his inner walls as it pumped in and out of his ass eagerly. His groans of discomfort were quickly changed to a yelp of pain as a second finger joined the first, thrusting in unison. "Ah…Ah… Astah… I-It's too… m-much, mon…"

Astyr laughed at the troll's statement, before he lovingly shushed him, slowly pushing in a third finger. "It'll be fine, my pet… I'll have you coming in my hand ere long, dear troll." He grinned as his other hand found its way around the troll's quivering body and wrapped around his weeping member, Zal'zun's back arching so powerfully he pushed himself up into a kneeling position against Astyr's body.

Although the troll's despised admitting this, he loved how it felt to have the elf's thick fingers up his ass, prodding around his most sensitive walls, while his nimble hands, strengthened from using a bow as his principle weapon, stroked his cock with each thrust, bringing the druid closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh, by da spirits, mon!" Zal'zun cried as he felt his climax build in the pit of his stomach. "Ah… can't last much longa…"

The elf grinned wickedly as his thrusts and jerks began to slow to a painful grind, Zal'zun opening his golden eyes with an uncharacteristically pleading look. "You have to say that you are mine, pet… Then, and only then, will I make you come."

Zal'zun's jaw fell open, but no noise, save for some small desperate gasps and moans, came forth. Part of him told him to not submit to this perverse insanity, to fight his way from the elf and flee into the jungle. However, his feral side begged for this, willing to bend to any whim so long as it gave him the release he craved oh-so-badly. Unsure and fearful of which voice was truly his own, Zal'zun remain silent… That is, until Astyr milked him with an encouraging flick of his wrist and the troll's body simply couldn't take anymore. "Ah! Damnit all, fine! I'll be ya pet, Astah! I'll be ya slave… I'll be ya damn whore! Just please, please, please! Lemme fuckin' come!"

More than satisfied with the druid's submission, Astyr curled his fingertips into Zal'zun's prostate while running his hand up and down the troll's overflowing shaft with vigor, making the troll see stars as he arched his back deep into the hunter's chest as he came, his milky seed spilling over Astyr's hand and onto the mossy floor below them.

Zal'zun panted heavily, leaning against the elf's broad chest and feeling more sated than he had ever in his life. However, as soon as the weariness from his climax faded, he discovered something strange… His body still craved more, more sinful pleasure that only Astyr could provide.

However, he had little time to contemplate his dilemma before Zal'zun felt the elf undo the binds around his wrists and push the troll away slightly, circling around the spent druid, before he stood in front of his, smirking down at him…

Before Zal'zun could question what the elf had in mind, Astyr reached into his leather trousers and fished out his own erection, presenting the red, hard member to the flushed troll in front him before commanding, "Suck."

The troll didn't know what came over him… Perhaps that damn elf cast an aphrodisiac spell of some kind when he wasn't looking. Whatever it was, the druid mindlessly nodded as he found he couldn't tear his eyes away from the cock. He was shaking as he sat up onto his knees in front of the blood elf, his three fingers wrapping about the hunter's shaft, pumping it experimentally and earning a groan of pleasure from Astyr, before he poked out his tongue to prod at the slit of the elf's hard-on, slick with precum. Finally, taking in a deep breath of courage, Zal'zun placed the head of the cock between his lips, mindful of his tusks, as his mouth glided over the length.

Running his tongue along the bottom of the cock as he pulled back before leaning into it to take in as much as he could before the tip tickled the back of his throat, Zal'zun lost himself in the novelty of sucking another male off, his mind not quite his own as he focused on making this now-beautiful specimen of an elf come just as he did moments before. The troll reached up to grip the hunter's balls in his hands, completely goaded on by the hunter's wanton moans of pleasure as the druid groaned in pleasure, his own cock growing hard again from the sounds Astyr was making.

He pulled back fully and stared up at the elf's face with golden eyes as his soft pink tongue circled the tip teasingly. Astyr caught the troll's stare and felt the familiar coil of climax upon him. Without warning, he gripped Zal'zun's blue-green hair and forced him back over his cock, pushing past the tight ring of muscle in the back of his throat and shooting hot semen straight down his esophagus. The troll gagged as the musk of the thick thatch of hair above his cock assailed his senses; trying to pull back, but the hold Astyr had on his head was too strong. So, he merely sat there, swallowing the entire load the blood elf fed down his throat until every single drop was gone.

Zal'zun hoped to catch his breath when the blood elf's cock would go flaccid from such an intense orgasm. However, to both his surprise and pleasure, it was still hard as it pulled out of his throat, unable to help himself from coughing and gagging after such a forced entry and removal.

Boneless (save for a powerful boner raging between his legs), Astyr sat back onto the ground, falling back to stare up at the blue sky above. Before he really had time to recover from the intensity of his pleasure, a shadow fell over his visage… and he belatedly realized it was Zal'zun, straddling his waist and placing his hardened cock between his ass cheeks.

Astyr groaned, marveling the sensation of the troll grinding his crack against his hard-on, but he still cocked at long eyebrow at the other. "You're certain you want this, my pet?" he questioned, reaching up to massage the troll's ass, before smacking a cheek playfully and making the troll moan sinfully. "You've already done enough to satisfy me, you know."

Zal'zun nodded weakly as he wiggled his ass so that Astyr's cock press against his eager hole. "I wan' dis, mon… A little advice, if ya plan on keepin' me as a pet… If ya gonna start somet'ing wit' a troll, ya betta damn well finish t'rough ta da end."

Astyr threw his head back in laughter as he cackled, "I'll remember that from now on, pet…" He shifted to remove the rest of his leather armor, Zal'zun moving to help him, peeling his clothes over his head before he connected their mouths together in a powerful kiss, tongues battling for dominance as the troll pulled the elf's ponytail from its holder. The hunter's gorgeous blond hair rested behind him like an angelic corona adorning his head. Their kiss parted for a moment as Zal'zun pressed soft kisses down the elf's statuesque body, pausing at his erect nipples to give both leisurely and wet licks.

Meanwhile, Astyr's finger played with Zal'zun's asshole, pumping one, then two, then three… Smiling with pride as he thought to himself that even four fingers weren't going to prepare the troll for what was to come.

Zal'zun shuddered with pleasure as the hunter found that bright spot within him, making the troll's back arch with bliss, before he mumbled in between his groans of ecstasy, "Shit, Astah… I can't wait anymore…" He sat back and slid down to Astyr's erect cock, feeling the tip prod teasingly against the stretched hole.

The blood elf gripped the troll's ass and spread his cheeks to expose his asshole. With hush encouragements, Astyr lowered the druid onto his member, already slick from the blowjob, and slowly stretched the hole until the elf felt his cock enter the tight opening, making the troll cry out in a blissful mix of pleasure and pain.

"Ah…yes, Astah," Zal'zun's eyes were closed as he practically melted around Astyr's cock, who was content with driving himself deeper into the troll. "Yah, yah, dat's it, mon…"

Astyr moan in unbridled pleasure. Zal'zun's ass felt softer and tighter than even the most inviting of pussies… It took all the self-control he could muster not lose himself completely and fuck the troll into the next century. Gripping the troll's hips with white-knuckles, he waited until he felt Zal'zun try to lift himself on and off the cock, following each movement with his own forceful buck that made the troll see stars. Before long, the pair started up this steady rhythm that made the druid moan in wanton pleasure and Astyr groan in bliss.

"Sh…it, Zal'zun… you're tight…!" the elf panted as he rolled the troll's hips to find a new spot in Zal'zun that would make his eyes roll back in his skull with pleasure. Light, it had been too long for him…

Zal'zun rode his master enthusiastically, smiling as he replied, "Ya cock feel real good… up in my ass, mon… I-AH!- n-never felt so good in all my life!"

The two rode it out, having felt their impending orgasms a long time ago, but having the desire to hold it back and make this feeling last… Finally, Astyr, usually cool and composed, cracked.

"Ah! By the Sunwell, Zal! I… Mmmnha!... can't hold back anymore," he groaned, his heavy ball-sack slapping against the troll's ass.

Zal'zun panted wildly, his tongue lolled out to the side like an animal's, as he fell back on his arms, still bidding his hips to ride the hunter's huge cock despite the weariness setting in his bones. "I—AHN! Can't hold out anymore eidha, master… I gotta come!"

"T-Together, pet," the elf smiled, gripping Zal'zun's hips with bruising force. "L-Let's…Shit, yes! Come together."

"I'm really close, Astah…" the troll groaned as he threw his head back, his stomach coiling so tight, it threatened to release any second.

"As am I, pet," Astyr grunted as he shifted to angle his thrusts against Zal'zun's abused prostate. "…Shit! Here it comes!"

Zal'zun's sunny hues opened wide as he felt a warm wetness plaster the insides of his ass. He roared out his pleasure as his own seed exploded over his chest in white ribbons, before it dripped down to coat Astyr's pale flesh in pools.

Both males panted, exhausted from their 'taming'…Finally, Zal'zun lifted from Astyr's flaccid cock and laid beside the other male, resting his sticky blue-green hair against the Sin'dorei's strong shoulder.

As the sun began to sink below the horizon and stars began to ignite in the deep indigo sky, the elf sighed as he buried his nose into his pet's hair and inhaled deep of his scent. Moments later, he was slapped by said pet when he remarked how that was the best taming ever…

* * *

In the bustling city of Orgimmar, established under the blazing sun of the deserts of Durotar, Astyr Sunshaft stood sweating profusely as he checked the mailbox, while his pet cat panted beside him, leaning against the post as it glared at him, growling impatiently.

"Astah…" Zal'zun growled. "Eitha ya find us some shade, or I'll make a shade-tent outta ya hide."

"Ah, hold on to your stripes, Zal," Astyr sneered at his pet as he leafed through some envelopes addressed to him. "I've been waiting for weeks for this one… Let's see: repair bill for damages in the Undercity, overdue notice from the Silvermoon library, some letter-bomb from that goblin I owe money to…" He tossed that particular missive behind him, which exploded in the passing crowd, causing a panic which the hunter was completely oblivious to.

"Come on… It's gotta be here somewhere. Ah-ha! Here it is!" He held out a package triumphantly, as Zal'zun tore his eyes from the practical zeppelin-wreck his master caused.

"What's here?" he mewed before pawing over to sniff at it curiously.

"A special item I purchased from a leatherworker in Dalaran! He said it would arrive in a week, but he took his sweet time, I guess." The elf sat at a bench and began to tear at the paper as Zal'zun hopped on the bench with him. "Anyways, this item here is guaranteed to strengthen our bond as master-and-pet. A must-have for any beast-master!"

Zal'zun watched through the confetti of discarded parcel paper as his master happily unwrapped his package like a child on Winter's Veil. Whatever it was, it must have been important… Zal'zun sighed, closing his eyes to rest a bit as the blazing sun beat down on him. He supposed now was the perfect time to take a cat nap while his master was distracted.

"Yes! Here we go!"

Zal'zun's eyes snapped open as he felt something loop and cinch around his neck. "What da voo-doo?!" he gagged as Astyr tightened a handsome red collar about his throat, beaming with pride as the glittering stones sparkled around the troll's neck.

However, despite his master's enthusiasm, Zal'zun was far from amused. "What da hell is dis?"

"It's your collar," Astyr explained. "Enchanted so that you obey my every command… The rhinestones were a nice touch."

Zal'zun's fur bristled in fury. "I agreed to be ya pet, not ya poodle!" His blood boiled to rage as he watched the elf yawn, ignoring the troll entirely.

With a mighty roar, the cat's claws were unsheathed and prepared to slash at a smug hunter when the elf grinned and folded his arms over his chest as he muttered, "Sit, Zal…"

As if gravity suddenly became a hulking beast, it pulled the cat face first into the ground, dust and debris shot up in cloud as a crater formed where Zal'zun fell. His back paw twitched in pain as he felt blood rush out of his head through a gash on his brow.

Astyr stood up and dusted off the back of his armor as he leaned to inspect the broken and disheveled mass that was Zal'zun. He petted the troll's head, which was probably suffering from a massive concussion, and smirked as he cooed. "Good, Zal… Good kitty."

* * *

**A/N: A tad InuYasha-esque in the end, no? But, I thought that their relationship needed a bit of... force to keep them together. **

**Edited on September 23rd 2013. **

**Instead of the Thassarian/Koltira ficlet (which will be posted at a later date), I am going to honor a request for the great and powerful TheBananaSlug for a male night elf and his encounter with the infamous Longbone Tribe. **

**See you all soon!**


End file.
